


love story

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball gives marshall lee what he has been waiting for. Their true love story. How it began, went, and never ended. With a little of Fionna&Ice Queen. Prince gumball& Marshall Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Gumball was sitting at yet another royal meeting fantasizing about Marshall lee again. It has been a month since the vampire had started giving him a quick kiss here and there or a peek on the chick. He was wondering was there something wrong or was Marshall doing it as a prank. Either way gumball was getting very tired of it and tonight and tomorrow he would have his way. Marshall lee was floating about his cave aimlessly playing his guitar. He was thinking about all the things gumball was gonna do to him but he had to wait one more day. He had set a plan in motion to hold of gumball as long as he can. Marshall really wanted gumball to be built and saved up for his special day tomorrow. That was the day he was gonna be in heat a wild sex creature for a whole day. Just thinking about being under his control was enough to turn the vampire all the way on and he couldn't take it anymore. He went in his room packed a bag, took a bath, changed clothes, and left flying off to the candy kingdom.  
Gumball order everyone not to bother him tonight or tomorrow. If it was an emergency peppermint maid could handle it. He had went into town and bought some toys for Marshall. Hoping he liked them as much as he would. Gumball unlocked his window and went to take a shower.  
When Marshall arrived at gumballs window he knew he was in the shower. A sweet smell of sugar and steam filled his nose. Looking over at the bed he saw a blind and handcuffs running his hand over them. It was then that gumball came out the shower.  
"So you like them?" I asked. He didn't answer but threw his bag on the floor blushing madly.  
"Gummy I'm sorry-" Marshall said.  
"Shhh and come here" I said. Dropping my towel to the floor and then sitting on the edge of the bed. He started to strip but I quickly stopped him. "No mar let me". Pulling him down into my lap. I started kissing his bit marks then moved inside his shirt to play with his nipples.

"Ahhh gumball" marshall moaned.

Removing his shirt then his pants I turned his head to start kissing him wild but passionately. His moans sounded like purrs in his throat. As he straddled me I pumped his dick and sucked and bit his nipples while fingering his ass. He was repeating my name so over and over again "gumball gumball gumball GUMBALL!". He exploded in my hand.

"I'm not done with you yet" I say smiling.

"Please gumball more I..I want you..

" Marshall says blushing from ear to ear.

"As you wish my love" I say.

I put the blind and handcuffs on him. Then he gets on all fours arches his back turns around and says "fuck me gummy". I slam in hard not giving him a chance to brace himself. Pulling him up by his hair I bit into his shoulder. Glob I love his screams. I speed up as I start to rub his dick and let him ride his orgasm out. Then I push him dwn and go even deeper. He's panting like a dog grabbing at the sheets but I pull his handcuffs up so he can't and push him dwn into the bed as I pounded on. I came inside hard I know because he was shaking.  
I rolled over and placed him on top. Looking over him fully in the moonlight and realizing he is just to beautiful each time. Marshall was riding me in pure ecstasy. I dug my nails into his ass and he looked at with lust filled eyes. That was my breaking point. He was going to ride me backwards but I pulled him back on me going fast and hard. He came hard and got all over his chest. I got up and hooked his handcuffs on the headboard and spread his legs wide.

I entered slowly letting him feel me fully and kept at a slow steady pace. I wanted to hold this last orgasm out before he passed out. It felt so amazing. He begged me with his eyes to go faster but I smiled and put my arms under his back and slowly went deeper. Licking the sweet warm nut off his chest made him moan and nut in my embrace. He passed out before I could finish but there's always tomorrow.


	2. chapter 2

I woke up to the sweet smell of gum and rolled over to look at my adorable sleeping bf gumball. Then I remembered yesterday and blushing hard I sat up but only to be pulled back down.

"You passed out before I could finish last night how cruel Mar", he said teasing my ear with his whispers.

Blushing I looked at him then slowly started kissing him. Gumball taste the sweetest in the morning. I climbed on top "Let me make that up to you", I said almost begging.

"Indeed you will baby", he said.

Before I knew it Gumball had tied my hands behind my back and but a ribbon on my dick very tightly.

"Alright now you can't come til I say so", he said grinning hard. Gummy slid me onto his still hard dick from yesterday. Starring at rather intensely not varying his eyes from me as I rode him enjoying myself to the fullest. Before I could come he pulled me off and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He simply smirked and kept walking into the bathroom. I heard him say close your eyes I did reluctantly though. Next thing I know I was blindfolded with a colar attached to a chain around my neck and shackles around my wrest both attached to the wall. My body was throbbing with excitement and I wanted gumball to fuck me so bad it was unbearable.

"You thought I forgot what today was right?", he said.

I said nothing.

"Well then today is your punishment", he said with something in his voice I couldn't tell.

He pulled me by my hair and thrust his dick in my month. I love sucking his dick it's so sweet and sticky. Gummy exploded into my mouth moaning quietly "Marshall".  
Swallowing every drop and licking him clean I looked up. He took my collar and pulled me in for long deep kiss. Rubbing his fingers over my swelled up dick I whinnied low.

I started to talk but he shoved his fingers in my throat. Gasping I shrieked back and he shoved them in my ass. Moving slowly he touched my body and whispered you belong to me forever. Kissing my bit marks he pulled away and said do it yourself but with your tentacles.

I could feel his eyes on me again but I did as I was told. My cold wet tentacles were on me at once. Sliding over my nipples, thrusting onto my ass and stroking my dick. All I could do was yell "gumball" and gasp I wanted him not myself.

"Gumball please sto...stop..teasing me" I begged

"Ha" he said Picking me up by my waist and pulling my tentacles off me he kissed my softly. He knew that drove me crazy. Lifting my ass high in the air he went in backwards. Painful at first but I soon was engulfed in pleasure slowly losing myself with each stroke. I loved it like this when he makes me his bitch when I'm in heat. Then he took my blindfold off and I wrapped my legs around him. He knows I feel embarrassed when I make eye contact when we make love. I tried to cover my face but he pulled them away and kissed them. That made me blush harder. Then he cupped my face kissing me passionately. I was drowning in it then he started to move. My legs were shaking uncontrollable.

"Let's cum together" I gasped.

Hugging him tight as he helded me tighter. We exploded onto each other. As he unshakled me he kept asking was I ok. I was more than ok it was amazing.

"Gummy I'm ok please come here" I said.

"I love you Marshall" he said smiling wrapping his arms around me. "...but I'm sorry I got a little out of control."

"No babe it was amazing I loved it but I love you more" I said.

We spent the rest of our day in each others arms talking about the past, future, and present. Its hard to believe that just two years ago I was the vampire thought to be hated by everyone even my prince gumball. I remember that crazy math day like it was yesterday...

I was coming to the candy castle to invite him to a concert with me. I was so nervous and happy and if he said yes I was gonna play him a song I wrote. That's why I was so nervous because it's a song with all my feelings in it...for HIM. I flew straight up to his room but he wasn't there. Then I noticed there was a sort of party going on in town. Maybe gumball is down there I remember saying still as hopeful as ever. As soon as I got down there I could tell I wasn't wanted and asking for gumball made it worse. Then this group of candy people came up to me.

"We heard you asking around for our prince. What do you want with him?" One asked.  
"I just want to talk to him" I said.

"Why would our prince want to talk to you?" They said getting closer closing around in me.

I can't fight back gumball will hate me so I let them beat me up. I remember hurt I just wanted to see him but not like this. I was all dirty now he'll probably definitely not want to see me now...

"Marshall?...matshall lee wait!" Gumball said as I was about to fly away.

Coming back down but not making eye contact I said "hey gummy".  
"I heard what my people did and I'm very sorry ill handle them later. Please come back to my room with me. We can talk, you can take a bath and stay over if you want." He said I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Okay" I said as he took my hand and lead me there. He glared at the candy people.

"I'll deal with you later" he said.

When I got out the shower I went and stood by the window wondering how will I tell him I love him.


	3. chapter 3

When I came back with his clothes he was standing there against the window looking ouf. Mar was so beautiful and the moonlight made his beauty even greater. I want to be able to walk over there and hold him in my arms. However I know he wouldn't let me. I'm so in love with him I knew from the moment I first saw him. That's why I invited him over so I could tell him. Even if he ends up hating me I jus want him at my side. Then he looked at me with something in his eyes I couldn't read.

"Are those for me?" He said walking over to me.

"Yes I'm sure they'll fit you" I said a little shakey.

I watched him slide his clothes on then slink to the side of my bed with the towel on his head. I sat down beside him.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you Mar and why you're here please?" I said rather hopeful. He sat there quiet for a moment. Then turned to me with that look in his eyes again.

"To invite you to a concert" he said.

"Well of course I'll go with you and I'll thro-" I said.

"There's more gummy I..I.." he said swallowing hard and standing up.

I jumped up to "you what Mar just say it" I said grabbing his hand.

"Im in love with you" he said trying to run away but I pulled him close up to me.

"Is that all you silly vampire because I'm in love with you to and I have been since I first saw you. And here I was thinking I was gonna tell you first." I said making him look at me. He blushing slightly purple. I let it sink in a little then kissed him. Marshall was shocked but then happily returned my kiss. He was cuter than I imagined he would be.

Still trying to be mister tough guy Marshall couldn't hide his shyness. I couldn't take how adorable he was being so I pulled him onto my lap. He kissed me more roughly tangling his fingers through my hair. I pulled away rather sadly.

"Marshall lee I want take you yet because I haven't even took you on a date. I want to do this the right way and I don't want to rush things." I said smiling holding him.

"I understand gumball I feel the same way baby." He said kissing my forehead. "Now how about we get some sleep my prince."

"It'll be my pleasure my king" I said pulling him under the covers even closer.

Thinking back and looking at this wonderful vampire in my arms I wouldn't change a thing.

"Baby would you like something to eat like strawberries?" I asked.

"That would be nice you can go ahead and send for them ima take a shower" he said getting up only to wobble to the floor.

"Ahah Let me carry you love" I said holding my hand out.

"Ok since its your fault" he said slightly blushing.

Once he was in the tub I sent peppermint maid to get the strawberries. She already knew about our relationship and she approved. She knew the vampire was a soft under his hard act.

"Your majesty there is something I've been meaning to ask" she said with a motherly look.

"Yes what is it" I asked.

"Are you planning on marrying Marshall lee." She asked smiling.

"Yes but I haven't found the right ring yet" I said with a heavy sigh. "However I heard of a place that sells the best rings in all of ooo. I think ill look there."

"How are you gonna get rid of Marshall lee" she asked rather puzzled.

"Well I want him to move in." I said smiling big. "While he's away packing I can talk to the candy people, find a ring and talk to his mother."

"Talk to his mother! Prince I don't think that's a good idea." She said with a look of panic.

"I know but I want to do this right. I've got it all worked out after fionna helps him move you can help him get settled in here. She can accompany me there. Oh and ill need you to get another closet built in here. I've got it all worked out." I said rather proud of myself.

"What do you have all worked out?" Mar asked walking out the bathroom drying his hair.

Peppermint excused herself smiling at me.

"Come here and I'll tell you" I said patting my lap. He sat down kissing my cheek. "I want you to move in with me. Ive been thinking about it for a while I want you here all the time."

"Gummy are you forreal?" He asked his red eyes gleaming in my desk light."will you help me pack?"

"I'm sorry but I have to take a trip somewhere. Don't worry though fionna and ice queen will help then peppermint will help you settle in." I said.

"Ok gummy but your gonna have to make it up to me." He said trying to sound all tough but he was really pouting. "Well I guess I better get ba-."

"No please stay again in the morning you can go home" I said hugging him tightly.

"Ahah ok ok gummy don't squeeze me back to life." He said.

In the morning I kissed him goodbye and started with my plans. Talk to my people, find the perfect ring, and talk to my soon to be mother-in-law. What a day I have ahead of me.


	4. chapter 4

Gumball

Gumball was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He was shaking and pacing his lab. That place was usually his calm room just surrounding himself in experiments but, however nothing could prepare him for this. He had to tell his people he was going to marry a man but not just any man but Marshall lee the vampire king! This was gonna be a long day he knew it. Wishing he could just start looking for his Loves' ring when he heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty is everything ok?" Peppermint maid asked.

"Yes yes sorry to make you worry. Is-is it almost time?" I said swallowing hard looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yes it's time. You can do this they are your people they'll accept you." She said trying to sound assuring.

Prince gumball took one final look at the mirror, sighted hard and then turned holding his head high. A million thoughts started traveling through his mind bit not one could distract him from the white light ahead. The crowds deafening cheers made him feel like he was gonna throw up. However once he stepped through the door it all disappeared.

 

Marshall lee

Marshall was floating around putting things that he actually needed into boxes. Looking at his broken down house he was actually gonna miss it. He wasn't gonna have his regular privacy with his music even though he showed it to gumball anyway. He also really wanted a real house with gumball but he was a prince and he guessed that was better in some ways but not in others. Marshall lee would have still been in his thoughts if it wasn't for Fionna and Simone bursting through his door.

"MAR ARE YOU HOME!" Fionna yelled through the house.

"Fionna baby you shouldn't just come in like that." Simone said grabbing her by the waist before kissing her. "Now I gotta fix it." Fionna blushed hard and started to say something but stopped when she heard me laughing.

"So you finally have her tamed Simone good job." I said floating downstairs.

"It wasn't that hard really-" she was cut off by a jab from Fionna.

"Anyway lets get started packing and besides gumball has you tamed even more hmm vampire that's cute." Fionna said smiling back at her girlfriend.

"Shut up." I said blushing slightly.

As they got underway with packing things were going pretty good until Marshalls thoughts came back. He really wanted to live the rest of eternity with gumball in there own little house. Sighing heavily he knew that would never happen because he is a prince and one day he'll be a king. He knew he was thinking selfishly but didn't care. Looking around he realized they we almost done then he looked at them. They looked so happy after all they've been through he wondered how long did it take for things to go well. Was it before or after they were married?

Looking down and depressed I asked "Simone when did hou know you were gonna marry Fionna?" Kinda cut off guard by the question Simone walked over to me and told Fionna to Keep loading the cart.

"I knew from the first moment I saw her but I wasn't able to tell her at all. She is everything I've ever wanted and gumball feels the same about you." She said.

"Yeah well why isn't he here with me right now? If he loves me so much why hasn't he married me yet? I want a happily ever after soon." I said getting up to help Fionna.

Simone got up remembering gumballs letter. "If only you knew." She said smiling picking up some boxes.

 

Gumball

"I have called you all here because every single one of you candy people are important to me and because of that I want you all to know who I am going to marry." I said calmly. The candy people erupted into a cheer that turned into Who?, why?, and when?. Then are turned to look back at there prince who wanted for it to be quiet. "Now I know I turned down every suitor my court and appointees had to offer and that is because I have already found the person I want to spend eternity with." I said smiling. "I'm going to spend the rest of mh life with Marshall lee the vampire king." For a very long minute his people stood there nobody moved or made a sound because they were in pour shock. Gumball however took it as them disliking it and wanting him to give up his crown. He was thinking as long as I have him. "I'm sorry to have let you all dow-"  
He was cut off by his people cheering and clapping they were happy that there prince was in love and that's all that mattered. Gumball was shocked and completely filled with joy because they accepted him. "Thank you everyone."

Gumball sat down in his chair loosening his collar. He was glad that was over now he could move on to a more important task. Finding something to wear and packing a little bag he knew Marshall, Fionna and Simone would be back soon and he need to start making his way to the ice kingdom. He called for Monochromicorn to ask him to come along and to apologize to his wife cat fir the short notice. Mono was more than happy to help and happy gumball finally decided to marry Marshall. All of their friends already knew that they were made for each other. Gumball asked him to fly high over the clouds so Marshall wouldn't see them if he haf already left. When they landed at the ice kingdom they were in awh again at how beautiful it was. Ever since gumball made a potion that freed Simone from the crown it was a great place to come to. When they went inside they lite a fire and talked about how each other were doing. Then mono left to go help cat with their third litter. He got up and looked around at all the pictures Fionna and Simone had up. He was slightly jealous of what they had because he haf more duties than Simone so he couldn't have a real home with Marshall. He wish he could take a break from that part of his life so he could show Marshall how he really felt. He knew Mar didn't know that everything he did was for him. He sat back down and waited he thought they wouldn't be much longer.

 

Marshall

Peppermint maid was there waiting to welcome back Marshall, Fionna nd Simone. They couldn't stay because they had something important to do back at their place so they hugged Marshall bye. While Marshall and peppermint were unpacking she noticed how said Marshall was so she tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry honey he'll be back soon." She said patting my back.

"That's no it. I'm sad because me and gumball will never have a real life together or a real home. Sometimes I wish he wasn't a prince then he could be all mines. Is it wrong that I'm being selfish because I don't care anymore." I said looking like he was gonna cry.

Peppermint thought carefully fpr a while before saying we something. "I've got an idea how about we build you and the prince a house in the back of the castle. And will make it big enough so you won't be close to the castle. We can also but up a wall around it so it'll be safe for you to." She said looking at the smile she got from me.

"That sounds great but can you do it without telling him please I want it to be a surprise." I said jumping up. This was great things will finally progress to towards marriage maybe. Peppermint saw everything was ok now and set off to find a construction crew.

 

Gumball

When Fionna and Simone got back they found gumball asleep on their couch. Fionna was gonna wake him up when she until Simone grabbed her.

"Think we could maybe get in a quickie I haven't touched you all day." Simone said pouting.

"I'm sorry but please wait and don't think I haven't been missing your touch this whole time cause I have. When he leaves I'll attack you for sure." Fionna said smiling as she bit Simones lip.

Gumball woke up at the wrong time. "Please wait til I'm gone." I said. They got up and both looked away blushing and apologizing. "Its alright could you two show what you have."

Fionna pulled out a blood red diamond. She had two go into the deepest part of simone's kingdom and fight several monsters. It was a task she happily accepted. Gumball was amazed at its beauty and hoped his love could hold himself from sucking it white. Next was simone's task she had to forge a pure ice ring and band. Fionna gave her the diamond and she connected the ice and diamond making it at equal beauty to fionnas ring. She gave the ring and band to gumball who put it in a black and red velvet box. Then Simone left to shower and Fionna helped him with the last thing on the list, opening a portal to Marshalls mothers place. Before he stepped in he said "Don't break anything Ahah I don't wanna hear yoi guys in my kingdom." Fionna blushing said "Your one to talk you "gentle" sadistic prince. We can her Mar screaming without going outside." Walking into the portal he said "bye fifi."

Coming out the portal he was in someone's house. He started walking around and yelling hello. Looking out the window he saw he was in the underworld and it wss truely scary which meant this was his soon to be mother in laws house. He turned around and was face to face with her Ms. Abadeer.

"And what pleasure do I owe the royal prince gumball who broke into my house?" She said searching for an answer in my eyes.

Gumball could of told a lie ir try to ease into but instead he said the truth. "I want to marry your son and I came here to ask for your approval." I said a little uneasy.

She burst into laughter. "Ahah why would you want to marry someone like him he is the vampire king! And soon he'll take over my job. Are you really ok with being part of all of this." She said.

I simple smiled and said "Of course I already know what a head of us. Im in love with him so that means I will happily take on all his extra baggage."

She stair for a long time then said "Alright. I will come to the wedding...and ill be waiting to see yu run to kingdoms." She opened another portal for me to leave then she walked out the room. I left feeling accomplished but I hope I haven't kept Mar waiting to long.


	5. chapter 5

Gumball pov  
As I stepped through the portal I was happy to see Marshall Lee's things in my room but even happier to see him not there. Knowing him he would have freaked out on me. I called for peppermint maid and gave her the ring to keep in a safe place until I was ready. Taking a long sigh and trying not to over think the how I made my way to the shower. Walking out I was surprised that I haven't seen him yet. I was getting worried it was already well into the night. I slipped on some sleeping pants and laid back. Then my precious vampire appeared above me.

"How long have you been up there?" I asked.

"Not long I came in when you got out the shower." He said as he lowered down on top of me. "I was gonna scare you but I seen how tired you were. What's wrong are you not feeling well." As he placed a hand on my head. "What kind of trip was it?"

I took his hand and kissed it. "You know candy people don't get sick and it was royal boring business." I said pulling him down to my side. "I am however very tired baby. Will you be my pillow?"

"Only til you fall asleep." He said holding me tighter.

When I woke up Marshall was gone I didn't have time to worry before peppermint maid came rushing in.

"The ring is beyond beautiful your majesty! Marshall Lee will absolutely love it!" She said yelling placing a plater of food on my dresser.

"Pepper! If you keep yelling he might find out that snicky little rascal." I said looking around as I got up.

"He left to take care of something your majesty he'll be back later." She said avoiding eye contact.

I can tell when she's lying but decided not to say anything. Looking in the mirror I fixed my hair and flipped through my clothes in my closet. I had to set everything up for my proposal plan. She dismissed herself while I put on my clothes. As I started to eat a strawberry the color was drained and I got a kiss instead.

"Hey gummy." He said floating in front of me getting more strawberries. "Are you gonna spend time with me today?"

After I swallowed a mouth full of pastries I said "No sorry I have more business to take care off today."

"Then how about tonight" he said wrapping his arms behind my head.

Pulling the away gently "I can't do that either I'm sorry ill make it up I promise." I said.

"Fine I guess ill go back to my business." He said pouting cutely.

"And what is it that you're doing?" I said looking at his ass while he picked up his bass.

"None of your business" he said sticking out his tongue.

I grabbed him and said "I love you more than anything." Then kissed him.

"I know I love you more than that" he said kissing me back.

Once Mar was gone a hundred different ideas started flowing through my head. None of them however would do. I know he loved snowed so I needed Simones help again. Then there was the matter of what to eat where or how to get Marshall there. I decided to go looking for the perfect place to ask Marshall to marry me.

 

Marshall pov  
Well our house is coming along greatly looking better than I thought. Upstairs will be three large bedrooms that all have walk in closets and one medium size guest room. At the end of the hallway will be a sun room for gumball that will turn into a moon room for me. That room will also be great for rainy days because I asked for normal weather around our house except for snow or getting cold gumball doesn't like it even though I love it. At the other end I want stairs that descend spirally Into the living room. Then down the hall is the kitchen. To the left of that is the laundry room. In the kitchen to the dinning room which has yhe back door. Through the dinning room to the den which has a closed door to the living room. It's a little crazy but I like it and I hope he will to. Looking at the almost finished master piece now I'm so happy.

I hope gumball sees how much I really love him. I know that sometimes it doesn't seem like it like I only want his body. That's not true though I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He means the world to me and because of him I've become I better a vampire. I look at the world completely different now I want to be happy worry free, a home with gumball, and...and kids with him but I'm a boy so I can't. Marshall took a long sigh and went to sit under a large tree taking off his hat. I know it has crossed gumballs mind at some point but mines more. I'm sure gumball could come up with some kind off machine to make them since a can't have them properly. Leaning his head back on the tree Marshall looked up at the blue sky. I hope gummy isn't getting tired of me.

 

Gumball pov  
It was a lil past noon and me and mono have been. Then I saw it the perfect place. It was a little open area surrounded by trees with a large enough pond.

"Mono go back over there and land I think I found." I said pointing.

Getting off I walked around and started to see how I could make this come together. I called Simone and Fionna and then peppermint maid asking them for there help and for thanks I was gonna send them on vacation after the wedding.

 

Marshall pov  
"Hey Mar what you up to?" Fionna asked coming around the tree. "Peppermint maid said I could find you here but what's being built?"

"A house for me and gumball. I'm ready to make changes and move forward in my life with him" I said getting up and putting my hat back on. "I'm not the same person I use to be and I have gumball to thank for that."

She looked at me smiling "When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know yet" I said "and there's something else."

"What is it?" She said looking back at the house.

"I wish and want to have children with gumball...but I can't cause I'm a guy." I said kicking a rock.

She looked back at me with a certain look "I understand I want to give Simone kids to but we're both girls..." she said rubbing her stomach. "If gumball finds a way for you I want him to find a way for us." She took my hand as if pleading.

"Yes of course your my bestfriend and I want you to be happy." I said grabbing her face smiling. "Um where is Simone?"

"She had some royal business to attend to" she said looking away.

"So did gumball" I said growing sad.

"Well math how about you show me around that almost finished house." She said pulling me by my hand.

"Alright alright missy" I said laughing.

 

Gumball pov  
"Thank you so much for helping me" I said teeth chattering.

"No problem you better hurry home before you catch a cold." Simone said patting my back. "I hope Marshall Lee loves this."

"I know he will and you better go home to I'm sure Fionna is lonely by now. I'm sorry to keep you for so long." I said getting on mono.

"No problem bye" she said leaving.

When I got home I seen that Marshall was ready in a red button down shirt and black dress pants. I told peppermint to get him ready telling him he had to be present in a meeting with me. I came home and changed into a into a black button down shirt and dress pants and grabbed a coat. He came and put his arms around me and kissed my check.

"How was your day gummy?" Marshall asked

"Its going great and yours baby?" I asked turning around holding him.

"It went ok but it would of been better if I could have spent it with you." He said looking down.

I tilted his head up by his chin "the day isn't over yet baby" I said kissing his forehead.


	6. chapter 6

Gumball and Marshall arrived at the entrance trail. Turning to Marshall gumball took his hand and led the way. Mar was absolutely stunned at the surrounding beauty. There where lights and the stars still showed perfectly. The moon light showed off the pure white roses with a trembling glow.  
Marshall's mind was racing everywhere what was going on was this really going on. Was think really a meeting? He had never been to one before he was about to ask before he was introduced to an surprising sight. The was s table surrounded by red rose petals. There was a small waterfall in the background leading to a frozen pond. Marshall was speechless until gumball spoke.

"How do you like it my love?" Gumball asked pulling out mars chair and gesturing for him to sit down.

"Its so beautiful gumball I can't believe you would do all of this for me." Marshall said looking across the table.

Gumball grabbed his hand "how could I not do it for the person I love more than anything." He said leaning in. Marshall met him half way for a kiss. "Now lets eat." He said clapping his hand.

Two waiters came with pasta and wine. "Thank you. You may leave now." He said never looking away from Marshall.

Mar wasn't surprised that gumball made everything red especially for him. They ate chatting back and forth. Mar felt completely silly for even doubting gummy.

"Why are you starring at me like that baby?" Asked he asked picking up his wine.

"Because you are incredibly beautiful and I want to spend forever with you. You are everything I ever wanted. I don't know where I would be without you. Everyday I pray to glob that you don't find anyone else. I know that sometimes it may seem like I don't pay you any attention but that's because I'm doing something for you. Your always on my mind and you will always have my heart. I love you." Gumball said whole heartily.

By this time mar was crying "I love you to gumball." He said whipping his eyes.

Gumball led him to the left side of the pond. He put on his coat and handed him a pair of ice skates. Once they got on the ice gumball fell instantly. Marshall couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you to hold my hand" he said helping gumball up.

After the first couple tries gumball had it down pack a little. However the coldness was getting to him. He was holding back freezing to death using sheer will power. He didn't want to pull the vampire away from the happy scene he was seeing. Watching him he waited for the right moment when Marshall would clothes his eyes and spin over to him.

He got done on one knee and pulled out the ring and as Marshall opened his eyes. He was almost face to face with the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Gumball asked.

It echoed through his ears. Marshall fell to his knees he couldn't believe what he was hearing but that wouldn't change his answer.

"Yes!" He said as gumball slide the ring on. He kissed him then rested his forehead on his. "I love you so much gumball. Lets leave before you freeze to death." Mar said getting up.

"Way to kill the moment my groom to be." Gumball said kissing him sweetly.

After warming up in the shower gumball was so happy to see his future husband standing by the bed looking at his ring smiling from ear to ear. He came right over and wrapped his arms around the king.

"I'm so happy you love it baby." Gumball said kissing his cheek then his neck.

"Not as much as I love you" mar said returning the kiss.

It turned passionate very quickly. Marshall fought his own body jus to say "no wait gumball please I have a gift for you to and I really want to do this afterwards." He said pushing him away barely.

"Ok when can I get it?" Gumball asked pouting a little.

"After the wedding." Marshall said kissing his nose.

"You give me a date snd ill start planning our wedding I can have it set up easily." Gumball said holding him even tighter.

"Can you start working on it tomorrow?" Marshall asked wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Alright baby. I need to sleep before I pass out I have had a very long day." Gumball said. "And it was the third best day of my life."

"What is the first and second?" Mar asked rubbing his nose on gumballs as their foreheads touched.

"First was meeting you and the second will be marrying you my love." He said kissing him.

Marshall was speechless again. All he could do was put gumball to bed and dream about their wedding.


	7. chapter 7

Marshall woke up and tried to cuddle with his gummy bear but came in contact with a little note instead.  
Sorry I can't be there when you wake up beautiful but I'm off to make your dream wedding I hope you love it. And I can't see you til the wedding because it's tradition but I love you mar have a great day.  
Marshall got up and got ready for today on his way to the kitchen he was stopped by peppermint maid.

"Hey pep what are you up to?" He asked her.

"Just running around for gumball and my job is to keep you from certain parts around the castle. Also keep him from behind the castle. So what would you like to eat or do?" She asked

"Um I guess strawberry pancakes and then ill go check on our house and probably go visit Simone and Fionna." He said

"Alright the house is finished and it's fully furnished. I hope it's to your liking and ill get the pancakes to you my soon to be prince." She said bowing and smiling hard.

Marshall blushed a little and looked at his ring. "Thank you." He said smiling.

Landing down in front of simone's and fionnas house. Fionna came right over and opened the door.

Before sipping her coffee she said "what's up Marshall?"

"Nothing I had to get out of the house because gumball is putting our wedding together. I was actually gonna go to the house first to make sure I like everything but I came here. Is it ok for me to stay here for a while?" He asked her.

"Sure and you never have to ask just don't interrupt our private time when you do." She said laughing.

He laughed as well "I would never fifi." He said

He came in and sat down. He really didn't know what he wanted to do today. Gumball was gonna take care of everything which he assumed meant everything right down to his clothes and shoes.

Mar always loved coming to simone's and fifis house because it was feeled with love ever part of it. They did fight ,what couple didn't?, but were sure to make up right afterwards. Unlike him and gumball they were both pretty stubborn but they never stopped caring even if they were mad. Thinking about these things made him happy but sad because he wouldn't see his love til tomorrow.

"Hey mar cheer up ok? It's only one day and plus your getting married tomorrow. Do you like your ring?" Simone asked him as she walked in.

"Ok and no I love it! Its so beautiful!" He said with a toothy grin and slight blush.

"I know and the best part is I don't think your gonna drink the red out of it." She said.

"Of course not! How could I?" He said looking back at his ring.

Fionna gave mar some red colored coffee "its to warm you up." She said.

Marshall stayed til lunch talking and having fun with them. Then he decided he was gonna go look at gumball and his house.

He floated til he was behind the castle then landed on the ground. Looking at his no their house made him so happy. He couldn't wait to do lovey doevy things freely without someone busting in. But hymnal was still a prince and soon a king so he'll still be incredible busy. He was so in his thoughts he didn't realize he was already at the first step to the porch. Standing on the porch he took his hat off the sun was well up into the sky by now. Turning around he opened the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was the smell it smelled new. He walked into the living room and walked around it was missing pictures of him and gumball that he would have to put up. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen it was big enough for gumball to do all his cooking in. Laundry room had sliding doors he suspected everything was in place. Crossing the hallway he entered the den he admired the family dinner table in half of the room with plates already set. He exited through the door leading to the living room and started walking up the steps. He looked into the two empty rooms wanting kids and telling gumball crossed his mind again.

He spent the rest of his day putting up pictures and adding his own little decorations to the house. Mar was a little lonely but he knew his Love was working on their wedding. He fixed him something to eat and ate in the sun room. The night was so beautiful to him. He sung and played through the rest of the night. At dawn he went back and slept in gumballs bed.


	8. chapter 8

Standing in front of the mirror in his white and red tuxedo mar looked amazing. He looked beyond presentable. His hair wasn't messy and his clothes neat and not a wrinkle in sight but he was crazy nervous.

I'm about to marry the love of my life why am I so nervous he yelled in his head. Looking at his shaking hands. He started pacing trying to calm down.

"Your soon to be highness are you ready." Peppermint maid came in overly happy.

"I've been ready my whole life." Marshall said turning around.

As he stepped outside he was greeted by a unexpected person.  
"Mother why are you here." He said looking rather shocked.

"To see my son marry a man. That he loves of course. I'm here to do my motherly duty and give you away." She said standing proud and sounding untruthful.

"No thanks and rather have peppermint maid" he said walking past her.

"Wait! No really I am happy for you however very sad. I'm happy that your happy and that you found him. However now that you'll be married the time for you to rule the nightosphere is growing closer. I'm going to hate having to tear you apart but I am getting weaker and must do what I have to even if its not right." At that moment a tear ran down but she wiped it away. "Shall we go?" she asked extending her arm for him.

He took it felling his heart crack at the contact but refused to let it shatter from the truth on his day.

When they approached the music started playing and Marshall was absolutely shocked at the beauty. Number one it was a night time wedding with a full moon, red and white roses, candles, violinists, people were singing, there was a red carpet with black roses petals sprinkled every where, and at the end was him, gumball his soon to be husband with the biggest smile.

He took his place in front of him and they joined hands. The candy cane preacher said his words then asked for their vows.

"Ill go first." Gumball ball said winking at mar. "Your everything to me. I love you from your messy hair to your toe short toes. I knew you were gonna be my soul mate from the moment I first saw you. You still take my breath away, make me nervous, and give me butterflies. I don't know what you do to me its unexplainable and I hope you never stay I promise Ill love you even if the sun dies and the stars fade."

Marshall was crying "why do you always make my heart burst" he said laughing and wiping his eyes. "Everything that I am is because of you and your love. I've become a better man. I love you more than anything and you mean the world to me. I love every single day because I know I'm gonna spend it with you. Im gonna make you the happiest man alive because I'm gonna love you til the end of time."

"I don't think anything else should be said. Bubba do you take Marshall to be your husband and love in sickness and health for richer or poor til death do you part?." Said the candy cane preacher.

"I do" said gumball

Marshall do you take Bubba to be your husband and love in sickness and health for richer or poor til death do you part? Asked the candy cane preacher.

"I do" said Marshall.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss." He said.

The crowd stood up clapping and cheering. They walked down the aisle hand in hand both happier than they've ever been before.

"You can't see anything right?" Mar asked.

"No I promise" gumball replied for the hundredth time.

"Alright don't let go of hand and you can walk normally." Mar said.

"It must be pretty awesome if its outside but its a shame if I can't take it inside." He said squeezing mar hand a little.

They stopped right before the first step. Then Marshall took off gumballs blindfold. He was expecting him to go crazy but instead he got silence. Then gumball turned around and hugged him tightly.

"How do you always know what's in my heart and make it come true so easily." Gumball said into Marshalls neck.

He picked him up and carried him into their new home. Placing him down they started kissing immediately.

"I want to make love to yu every where. Where do you want to start my sweet husband?" Gumball asked as he licked his lips at the adorable horny Marshall.

Marshall took his hand and led him to the couch. The he stood in front and took off his clothes slowly. Gumball took off his to and rubbed his hard dick. Marshall got on all fours on the couch and started sucking his dick. Gumball pulled his bottom up to his face and sucked mars dick while he fingered his ass. Marshall never sucked dick upside down before and it was amazing. Then sensation and feeling he got I'm his throat made him hornier.

Gumball was into it just as much. He could tell mar was because he started doing little thrust into his mouth. They came together in each others mouth. Moving slowly up the stairs and finally out the hallway into the bedroom. Mar quickly slide down on gumballs dick. He started riding untightening and tightening with his rhythm. Marshall wanted to make gumball feel so good. As he sped up he leant down and kissed him deeply passionately. Gumball squeezed his nipples and started sucking on his neck as he helped Marshall ride him. They exploded together again.

Gumball sat up and started sucking mars nipples. Mar however wanted to kiss and ride. After that gumball flipped them. He couldn't decide how he wanted to please his beautiful vampire so he mixed it up. He told Marshall to hold his leg to his chest. He went in deep and hard then slow and easy then in long circle stroke. They kept making love til the couldn't anymore and took a nap in each others arms.


	9. chapter 9

Sitting there admiring his beautiful wedding ring Marshall sighed happily to himself. In all the years that he has lived he has never been so happy as he is now. He got up and slipped a shirt on to go look for his husband. He was more than eager to start his newlywed life together. As soon as he stepped out the door way he froze. It wasn't the fact that half of the hallway was covered in sunlight. It also wasn't how amazing gumball looked while he was staring at the sunrise. It was because he knew he could never join him. At that moment he began unconsciously walking forward. Marshall thought he had everything last night but forgot something important. He wanted kids and to spend a beautiful day in the sun with him. He felt like for the rest of their life they'll be spending it in the dead of the night.

"Oww" Mar screamed out in pain. "Marshall my love are you ok?" Gumball came running towards him. "I'm fine see its healing already." He said licking his arm. "What where you doing?" "Sorry I just started walking forward without thinking." Gumball lifted him up and carried him to the kitchen kissing his forehead.

"What are you gonna cook sweetie" Marshall said floating around in circles. "A red omelet with hash browns, onions, and red peppers with a strawberry bowl on the side." He said already cooking. "Can't wait to eat it but what about you." Said floating beside him. "I ate already but I'm really hungry for you." He said kissing Marshalls nose. "I can fix that" Marshall said smirking. Getting on his knees he pulled gumballs dick out and took his full length into his mouth. Sucking hard and swirling his tongue around always. Gumball was lost for words. He started fucking Marshall's mouth as he cooked breakfast. As he came close to releasing inside Mar's mouth he grabbed his faced and they locked eyes as he moved faster exploding inside his mouth. As watched him swallow it he bent down and kissed him.

"How was the omelet?" Gumball said cleaning up. "It was very yummy and what's this?" He said picking up his plate. "Its where we are going on our honeymoon. Isn't it beautiful?" Gumball said hugging him from behind. "Yeah so when are we leaving?" Marshall asked. "When ever you get done with your breakfast." Gumball said. "I've already packed our bags and I've taken care of everything else all I need is for my cute little husband to hurry up." "Well why didn't you tell me earlier I could have been ready." Mar said. "But I can't go out into the sun with you." He said becoming sad. "Then I'll spend every night with you my love" gumball said spinning him around.

Marshall was hiding in gumballs shirt pocket when they arrived. He was stunned it was so beautiful. They had their own private island. The cottage house was so adorable. They headed inside gumball made them drinks. "To us and us enjoying our honeymoon." He said watching Marshall drink his mix till the very last drop. He followed and said "I'm gonna fuck you till it's night and I'm not gonna stop because I don't want to." Gumball smashed his lips into Marshall's. Putting Marshall against the wall. He sucked his dick and fingered him slowly. Licking up Marshall's pre-cum and spreading his legs wide. He stood up and Marshall quickly undid his pants. Slowly entering him then thrusting hard and continued pounding hard into Marshall. Marshall loved it begging for more in between kissing. As they both reached climax their bodies couldn't get any closer but they tried.

Gumball left and came back with chocolate drizzling it over his dick. Marshall immediately began licking and sucking . Gumball laid down and turned Marshall's ass towards his face. "Don't stop licking till it's all gone" he said before he started licking and fingering his ass. "So good "Marshall said while touching his hips they were starting to get close. Loving the feeling of gumball in his throat he focused on that intensely. He could cum sooner by that anyway. Gumball thrusted hungrily into his mouth until he came. He picked Marshall up and turned him around. He guided his dick into his mouth and Marshall began thrusting feverishly. Both their minds were blank by now. Marshall didn't know how much more he could take. While being sucking Marshall gumball fingered his ass and his mouth while Marshall himself played with his nipples engulfed in ecstasy. He finally exploded in gumballs mouth and felt gumball swallowing it as he started to pull out. Gumball pushed him on the floor and went in without warning. Marshall gasped for air with the sudden thrust feeling with pleasure.

They made love like animals. Changing positions not getting enough of each other. Their bodies gave out before their desires did. Waking up just when the sun was setting Marshall ruled over and looked at gumball. "How could I not love you?" He asked lighting running his fingers through gumball's hair. "Oh I don't know but I'm so happy you'll never get the chance to find out." Gumball said surprising his little vampire. Marshall burst into laughter as he went into his husbands arms. They played around a little in bed before taking a shower.

"Love come here" said gumball looking over the balcony. "What is it?" Marshall said sitting on the edge. "Let's enjoy this view before we step into it." "Or we can dive right in." Marshall said as he grabbed gumball and spiraled them down on the beach. "Don't do that again!" "Oh how I love the sound of your heartbeat." Running into the water before he could be caught Marshall splashed around until he found a place where he could swim. "Are you gonna stand there or come join me?" "Give me just a few more mins. I've got to set something up." "Fine fine I'll just enjoy it by myself." Marshall said diving under the water. Gumball ran off into the woods to sticks and slide one along. Leaving everything in place for when they got done. He ran back towards the ocean to be with he adorable vampire.

They sat there tangled in each other looking at the fire. They didn't need to say anything to each other they were comfortable with each other's silence. The sun would be coming up soon and gumball was getting pretty tired. Marshall see his yawn coming sing so he got up and grabbed gumball's hand. "Let's go to bed sweetie I know your pretty tired. Plus you've been up for a while." "Yea your right love."

Snuggling up to each other in complete bliss they dritfed of to sleep.  
...

"My dear child I told you that your time was close just not how close." She said standing beside the bed. ...  
Gumball woke up to an empty bed, then empty an house, and then an empty island.

Marshall on the other hand had already woke up in his forgotten old home.

Gumball was a wreck and Marshall was even worse he somehow had gotten sick. He had thrown up sometime after getting there. He thought it was a nervous stomach but it was far from that.


	10. chapter 10

Gumball was more distraught then ever. He was a mess he hadn't found Marshall yet. He was nothing but angry lashing out anyone who didn't find him either. "Gumball please calm down we're doing the best we can." Fionna said walking up to him. "That's not good enough he isn't here! We don't even know where he is! What if it was Simone then you would understand wouldn't you?" He said screaming at her. Simone pulled her gf back and slapped gumball. "Is not me and we're just as worried as you are but being angry at us won't bring him back. Fionna is very heart because he was her bff so lay off." She said. "I can't..." He said sitting in the bed. "He could be pregnant with our child right now."

"Come again?" Fionna said stepping forward confused. "You heard me. I want to have kids and I know he feels the same so on our honeymoon I had him drink the mix. I never got to tell him again because I was going to when we woke up." He said looking at the floor. Fionna dropped to her knees in front of him "you find a way?" She said with tears in her eyes. "He I mean we both wanted kids. We talked about it a lot. Gumball we're going to find them both." She said hugging him.

Marshall was sitting on his bed feeling completely worn out. He couldn't keep food down, he was always sleepy, and he had started to become moody. When he looked in the mirror sometimes he swore he looked a bit bigger. It had only been a couple of days since his mother came to get him. He didn't fight her because gumball could have gotten hurt. She never told him when he was going to have to come but why couldn't she wait a little longer. There was a knock at the door and his mother came in.

She walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. She looked paler and skinner than she had before. She turned and looked at him and said "As you can tell I'm weaker and I couldn't wait any longer. I am truly sorry but I do not know anyone else who can do this job." Marshall only looked at the floor. He knew she was right but if he could find somebody else things wouldn't be this way. He held his stomach as it suddenly became uncomfortable. Running to the bathroom to throw up his mother just watched. When he came back in she looked at him and he suddenly became annoyed and irritated. Why was she looking at him like that? "Child you are pregnant?" She asked. "The hell I'm not. I mean I want to but it's not possible because I'm a guy." He said trying to pull himself together. "But Marshall you are I don't know how but you are." She said looking at him more closely. "What? I'm not but how can I?" He said getting confused. "I do not know child, however, it makes my decision a lot worse. I am truly sorry." She said leaving. Marshall was scared and lonely he began to cry. He missed his husband more than ever maybe he could understand what was happening.

"My Prince?" Said pep as she entered the room. "There may have been something that you over looked." "And what is that?" He asked clearly irritated. "Exactly who walked Marshall down the aisle in my place?" She asked. Everyone finally realized they couldn't believe they didn't even think of her. "That bitch!" Gumball yelled jumping up. "What are we waiting for keys go get him back." Fionna said. "We can't without finding someone to take his place." Simone said. She said what gumball couldn't or rather wouldn't. Even if his mother was old and weak she wouldn't let him leave because she was dying.

"I think I know someone who wouldn't mind having another kingdom to rule." Gumball said going to the door. "The vampire king I'm going to meet with him and ask him. If he refuses then I'm going to take Marshall back and leave that place without a ruler." Pep followed him out the room. Simone was about to leave when Fionna stopped her. "I know there is a lot going on but what I said about wanting a child I meant that. I want to have a real family with you Simone." She said looking into her eyes. Simone simply smiled at the woman she loved with all her heart. "My little snow bunny don't you think I know what your heart wants? You are the love of my life my everything so how could I not want children with you? Besides who do you think helped gumball make that "child giving" mix?" She asked as she Eskimo kissed her. Grabbing her hand Simone took her wife off to find the others.

Marshall couldn't stop crying the right of having to raise a child down here was horrifying. If he was truly pregnant then he had to find somebody else to rule. Marshall was also running out of red things to eat. He had to go find something. "Mother I need to go and get food from the surface I'm running out of red things." He said at het doorway. She looked at him confused "why do you not drink blood anymore? I'd that why you are so weak?" She asked. Marshall was furious "weak I am the vampire king! I also have up blood a long time ago go do not act as if you didn't know!" He screamed. "You may have but your child may need blood just as you did when you were little." She said getting up. Marshall sat down at the kitchen table lost for words. The thought if her being right hit him hard. His mother came in and sat a bottle of blood in front of him.

He stared at it as he kept thinking. If this child was actually his and gumball's then it wouldn't need to drink blood or the color red. Maybe just maybe his no their child would need regular food. He would try anything before her drunk blood. He made himself a sandwich because that was all his mother had. It was great the first time in a while that he enjoyed solid foods other than pasta.

"Is everyone ready?" Gumball asked to the group of people behind him. They were all fully prepared to go save Marshall. Everyone except the vampire king of course. "Good then let's go." He said opening the portal.


	11. chapter 11

Ms. Abadeer had grown very weak. It was not hard for Marshall to see. He said nothing though knowing she did not want to be pitied even on her death bed. He respected her and still loved her. She had just made herself harder to love over the years. He had learned young that the world was not a nice place or by any means fair. He knew what he had gone through was nothing compared to what she had lived through.

He came in and sat by her bedside bed. He rubbed his stomach remembering what it use to be like with them. She use to be very happy. She smiled no matter what happened to her. She the one who took him in and raised him as her own. Then she left him but she came back. She came back different but she still came back. Everyone else left him in this world. She was the only one that didn't leave him behind. She didn't give up on him so he tried his hardest not to give up on her.

She coughed and opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Remembering you in all your glory days." He said rubbing his baby.

"How is the child?" She asked.

"Doing fine now." He said smiling down at his belly.

She looked at him for a while. "I just realized I have never told you what happened to me." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well we never really had any heart to heart talks." He said smirking.

"I want to tell you about me before I die. I have never told a soul but I should have. Even if no one would have believed me." She said chuckling dryly.

He did not say anything so she continued.

"No matter what I went through or what happened to me I never forgot. I never forgot what it was like before the nuclear bomb. And I will never forget the war that put me where I am today. Marshall there are some people who chose to bury their sin. However somethings can't be swept under the wrong and forgotten. I never want it to be forgotten that it wasn't my choice to become who I am today. They I was forced to become a monster." She said seething. Her eyes glowed red but she slowly released a breath.

"The day everything went changed was supposed to be my day. It was my special day."

* * *

 

_Lucy Macon had just become Lucy Abadeer. She walked down the aisle hand and hand with Jason Abadeer her husband. They kissed right before stepping outside. He picked her up bridle style twirling her around. He wanted to carry her to the car despite her protests. They were happy, they were young, they were in love, and they were more married. This day couldn't have been any more perfect for her._

_No one saw the approaching dot in the sky. No one heard the sirens that had just barely began to ring out. And no one saw the blinding white light till it was too late._

_She awoke back in the church. It was a giant rumble pile now. The sirens were going all around. She couldn't move and everything hurt. She was sure almost everything was broken. She could only see in one direction. Something had moved in the corner of her eye but she couldn't see it. She could only see look at the huge crack in the floor with smoke flowing out._

_Then something flew out of the crack. It hovered over the hole flapping its large wings. Its red eyes scanned the room before landing on her. It opened its jaws revealing it's dagger like teeth. It smiled at her running its tongue over its teeth. Whatever she saw earlier out the corner of her eye moved again. She blinked and the creature had moved and grabbed what moved. It held Jason up by his head. She tried to move, shout, scream, do something but her body wouldn't listen. She could only look on as it sunk its teeth in his neck. Jason's eyes rolled back in his head and then his body was falling. As it fell she saw that damned smile again only this time it was bloody. It licked is lips moving towards her. She could only lay there yelling with her eyes for it to stay back. She closed her eyes when it reached out for her. Then she felt a liquid in her face. She opened her eyes to see an arm sticking out of its stomach. As it looked down at the intrusion teeth clamped siren on its neck ripping its head off. When the body fell her eyes stared at Jason._

_He had red eyes and fangs just like the creature. He looked at her the same way the creature between them did. However before he could get to her the floor beneath her crumbled away and she fell. She watched he leave as she fell. Then she watched the light leave. She thought she was going to stay falling forever so she closed her eyes just as her body crashed into something._

_When she came back to there was a glowing red light in front of her. Something was telling her to reach for it. The pain in her body had become so much worse as she fought to keep her eyes open. Even so she used her last bit of strength to reach for it. "Just make the pain stop." She thought before passing out._

_When she woke up she looked around in the darkness. What happened she thought as she held her head in her hands. The events from hours ago came rushing back. She just sat there trying to process it all._

_"I healed you." A voice said._

_"Who's there?" She asked frantically looking around. There was a faint glow of red from her neck. She looked down at the glowing amulet around her neck. She held it looking at it and tried pulling it off bit it would not budge._

_That's when it spoke again. "I healed your body." It glowed a little brighter._

_"How are you even doing this it isn't possible?"_

_"Healing you or talking to you."_

_She looked at herself a little closer. She was no longer in her bloody wedding dress. She was wearing a suit and there was a hat on her head. Ignoring the question she asked "Did you dress me to?"_

_"The attire comes with wearing me. It is kind of like armor in a way."_

_"Where am I?" she asked standing up._

_"You are in my temple."_

_"Hmm your temple. What are toy called?"_

_"Your kind has given me many names over the years. I was never given a true name so call me what you want."_

_"So what happens now?" She asked kicking a rock._

_"You are handling this better than the others that have worn me."_

_"Truthfully I don't know what to do or how to act right now. My life has done a complete one eighty in only a couple of hours. Maybe when you tell me everything I will react differently."_

_"Very well. As of right now our next step would be to go to the surface. Right now you are still very much human. Soon enough though they will change and you will be a demon. You will still be yourself just a demon though. I am pure evil. I was made a long time ago. I was created to destroy all life. I have to consume souls to survive. That's where you come in. You will be doing it for me. You seem to be a true wearer also. There has only been one other such as yourself. If you were not than my powers would have already over taken you."_

_Lucy just didn't know what to do. She was truly at a lost._

_"Would you like me to show you what is happening on the surface?"_

_"Can you show me Jason?"_

_"As you wish."_

_A screen popped up in front of her. There was Jason covered in blood running down what was left of the street. He was throwing things and attacking humans. He crashed through the windshield of a school bus. The children screamed and he laughed like a mad man. She looked on in horror as he killed them all. She started crying not being able to look away. They wasn't her Jason. That was a monster her Jason died in what was left of the church._

_This wasn't supposed to be her life. This is a nightmare and she would wake up at any moment. Her sobs became louder as realization sat in. The image faded. You can't wake up when you're already awake. Lucy just continue to cry in the faint glow of the temple._

* * *

 

_"How do I get you souls again?" Lucy asked as she walked through a burning town._

_"You just open your mouth and suck. The soul will flow into your mouth."_

_"Does whatever I get it from need to be alive?"_

_"Yes."_

_A bird flew above her and she opened her mouth and sucked. Sure enough the soul flew in. She experienced such a rush. Hey head felt like it was spinning. She grabbed it stumbling a little._

_"Whoa. Will it be like that all of the time?"_

_"Yes but sometimes you will be so caught up in what you are doing that you won't feel it."_

_"Well this might be fun with the mild high." She said spinning an axe she picked up a while back. She thought she needed a weapon and it just do happened to be sticking out of a street light._

_The amulet glowed as Lucy whistled continuing their walk._

* * *

 

_Lucy had discovered a different part of the world on one of her travels. She hadn't been out in years because Marshall was too young to stay by himself. It looked organized and actually put together unlike the rest of the world. She walked into a building following the voices she heard._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" A being made of fire and her._

_"I am Lucy Abadeer and I want to join your little...group." She said walking out of the shadows._

_"Why? What could you possibly gain?" A pink man asked her._

_"What is there to gain? I assure you I have nothing I want to gain. I have walked this earth for many years. I have watched the humans take to the skies and escape. I have seen the beast rise up. And I'm still looking at this planet once called earth turn into something else. Not once though have I ever came across anything such as yourselves. It is really interesting. I merely wish to be a part of whatever this is and see how it turns out. Even if you told me no you would be still be stuck with me. I don't plan on going anywhere soon." She said looking around the room. A fire being, pink man, goblin, and vampire looked back at her._

_"Very well we will meet back here again in one week." The goblin said._

_Everyone left but two. It was just her and the vampire. "Jason." Is all she said stepping a little closer._

_He regarded her before shape shifting into a bat. He flew out the window and she watched him go. She sighed and opened a portal going through it._

* * *

 

_The mushroom war had started and it was brutal. Not only were they secretly fighting themselves for land but also the mindless demons. Everyone but Lucy had an army on her side. She went into the battle field alone. It wasn't as bad as it seemed she handled herself quite well. There was only a slip up from time to time like today._

_"I thought you said this suit was like armor!" Lucy yelled as she collapsed on to the couch from the portal._

_"If you would have just sucked their souls instead of choosing to fight them all! Then you wouldn't even be like this." The amulet yelled back glowing._

_"You and I both know you were full dammit!"_

_"Yes but you could have transformed also."_

_"You know I can't. It takes too much from me and I barely have control if I use it for too long."_

_"Mom!" Marshall yelled running to her._

_"Hey there Mar." She said forcing a smile for him._

_"Mom what happened? Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned eyes going over the injuries._

_"I'm fine." She said as the amulet glowed healing her injuries. "See?"_

_He hugged her tight. "You promised you would be more careful with whatever you are doing."_

_"I'm sorry." She said ruffling his hair. She got up and went into her room to rest before she had to go back._

_The war was taking its toll on Lucy. She fought the hardest out of everyone. She felt since she didn't have anyone then she should prove herself. She saw the others with their soldiers number decreasing. She didn't have anybody dying at her side so she could not go down never left the enemy get away because they would return in greater numbers._

_The amulet knew Lucy wouldn't last much longer if she continued on like this. In its entire existence it has never been used for anything like Lucy had. It had never been used for anything but selfish reasons. She hasn't even unlocked some of its power._

_She was getting ready to go back into a battle. When she opened the portal it stopped her. "Lucy wait I can't let you keep going out there like this. I can only heal so much. You're going to end up getting to many wounds for me to heal in time."_

_"Then what do you suppose I do then? Hmmm just sit back and see how fat they make it till they all die?" She asked through her teeth._

_"No you fool. I'm going to help you open some of my power." It said. It shot a red beam into the portal and it swirled red._

_"What did you just do?"_

_"You'll see just step through it."_

_She did as she was told and came out floating in the air. She looked around at what looked like a ruined city. She landed on a cliff looking out over a river of fire. "Where are we?" She asked looking around still._

_"The underworld."_

_"And why are we here when we should be on the surface fighting." She seethed turning around and opening a portal._

_"Will you stop and shut up! I'm trying to help you and you won't even give me a chance! Dammit Lucy your body can't take much more! Your soul may be strong but a body is a body and yours is wearing thin. I can only repair something so much before even my seams break. Believe it or not Lucy but I care if you do die. You are the only one that hasn't abused me or treated me as just an object since I have been made. I do not know why but we are not a hundred percent connected yet even after all these years. You are still mostly human and I can't change that." The amulet said trying to make her understand. The portal disappeared as silence washed over them._

_"Alright what do I have to do?" She said putting her hands in her pockets._

_The amulet glowed. "Ok I'm going to show you how to channel my power after you absorb souls. Then how to merge power into the strikes of the axe. I'm also going to show you how to make a force field over your body and deflect attacks. You do not have to rush learning this I control time done here."_

_She sighed and hesitated before speaking. "I'm sorry Amu for being difficult and always throwing us in danger."_

_"It's alright you've always been a stubborn imbecile." She laughed rocking on her hills. "But really I am kind of happy we are not fully connected. If we were then you would be a vessel of pure evil. You would not be the Lucy you are today."_

_She smiled holding the amulet. "Getting soft on me now Amu."_

_The amulet just glowed as she looked back over the underworld._

* * *

 

_"The demons are still out of control. We don't even dent their numbers. We can't let them continue to live outside our borders." The Fire King said banging his fist on the table._

_"What do you suppose we do then?" The Candy King asked._

_"We have to wipe them all out or get rid of them somehow." The Goblin King said._

_"And how do you suppose we do that." The Candy king asked exhausted with this conversation._

_"Lucy and with this." The vampire king said placing a book on the table. "This book tells of the one true wearer of the amulet around her neck. If we summon the creator then we can command him to poses her mind. He can unlock the true power of the amulet and drive the demons back underground."_

_"Hmm how long have you had this idea?" The Goblin King asked._

_"For some time now." The vampire king said._

_"And you are just now bringing it up." The Fire King said._

_"I was not completely sure about it yet." The vampire king said._

_"Why do we have to sacrifice Lucy? Can't we do it without her?" The Candy king asked._

_"Unfortunately no that is why I was hesitant. She can't remove the amulet." The vampire king sighed._

_The room grew quiet as they each processed the information. They had gone through every other option. It was simple nothing was working. Their people were either dying in battle or of starvation._

_A figure stepped out of the shadows and they all jumped weapons ready. They turned to look at Lucy. The amulet glowed as she scowled at them all. She slashed the table in half. "So this is what I get after fighting beside you all?"_

_"Lucy-" The Candy king started but she cut him off._

_"All of you jumped on board this idea not even considering me other than a pon! Just the quickest way to make your lives easier! Well what about mine! I didn't ask for any of this!" She yelled as she looked around at them. Her eyes fell on Jason._

_"Lucy please. It is best fire all of us this way. You won't be dying." He said looking away._

_"I won't be dying?! That's how you fucking put it! Why the fuck would I ever say yes with that being the only good thing out of this?! And the best for who? You all are not strong enough so I pick up the slack. If it was not for me there would be no one in any of your lands! Yet all of you choice to get rid of me in the end!" She seethed opening a portal. "I'll be waiting." Then she was gone. She stepped through the portal crying. Marshall rushed to her side and she hugged him crying harder. She made him pack anything and everything he could of his or whatever he wanted. He kept asking where they were going but she only told him to keep packing. Once he was done she took him to a cave by the sea._

_"Mar." She said calling him over to her. "You have to live here for a while. For how long I do not know." He was going to interrupt her but she held up her hand silencing him. "No I can't live here with you right now. It is safer for you this way. Something bad is going to happen soon and I don't want you to end up hurt." He started crying and she wiped away his tears. "Hey now none of that mobsters don't cry." She said smiling._

_"But you still cry." He whimpered. She smiled kissing his forehead. "Because I am not a monster." she said. "I fight the monsters."_

_"I love you mother." He said hugging her._

_"I love you to Marshall Lee." She said leaving._

_"What do you plan to do?" Amu asked her._

_"What can I do besides wait?" She said closing her eyes. "Wake me when it has started. I know you will be able to know. It is your creator after all."_

* * *

 

_It had been a couple days since that day but they were ready. The decision was basically already made for them._

_"What do we have to do?" Asked the goblin king._

_"First each of you need to piece of jewelry. It doesn't matter which. They all have jewels that will make you immune to him." The vampire king said as he started to draw symbols on the floor. He grabbed the book and stepped in front of the symbols. He looked back to check if everyone was ready. They all nodded and he proceeded. "I call out to the Lich King. Here my voice and rise from your enteral slumber and come forth."_

_A green beam shot out from the portal and the light was covered in a blinding light. When the light died down a clothed skeleton with horns was staring at them. "Why have you awoken me?" The Lich King asked looking at the vampire king._

* * *

 

_"It has started." Amu said waking Lucy._

_She opened her eyes sighing deeply. "Is there anything at all I can do?"_

_"I'm not sure. It is my creator so we may all be in trouble."_

_The vampire was going to speak but the Lich held up his hand. "I know the reason why I am here already. My question is for why you have turned to me. I am death itself. You seek help from your own doom." He said amused._

_"At the end of this you will not have one enemy but two. I do not mean to come off as having compassion for this woman I am about to destroy. I assure you it is far from it and I am honest. Revenge is something I cherish. It is fair warning sort of a thank you for waking me up. It is always good to see death on the horizon." He said emitting a green flame off his body. "Anyway I shall do what I was summoned for." And he closed his eyes._

* * *

 

_"So you are the new wearer of my amulet." A voice said._

_Lucy jumped to her feet pulling out her axe. The axe glowed red as she turned in a circle looking around._

_"Hmm and it looks like you have not even fully unlocked its power. What's even more interesting is you're still mostly human. Somehow you have managed to live for so long. You are interesting indeed girl." The voice said._

_"Where are you?" She growled out. There was a chuckle and a green light. She swung out only slicing air._

_"Dear child that simple won't die."_

_She suddenly couldn't control her body anymore. She struggled in vein._

_"There is no since of struggling you're not going anywhere." The Lich King said appearing in front of her. She scowled at him. "What nothing? No reaction?"_

_"Amu has told me all about."_

_"That's cute you've grown attached but it won't be for much longer." He said walking around her. It grew quiet as kept walking._

_"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't ask for this. My life wasn't supposed to be like this." She said finally speaking up._

_"Your life ended long ago when you fell into the temple. You were born again for this. Every monster has a story yours just happens to be the saddest and most undeserving." He said eyeing her._

_"No! No I am not and will never be a monster." She yelled on the brink of tears._

_He walked over and kneeled down in front of her. A flame came from the tip of his finger. He started to draw symbols on her forehead. "Dear child even the devil himself may cry. When I leave you will be stripped of your humanity. The Devil savor they prayed from. The slayer they wished thru never needed for battle. The embodiment of evil." He drew a symbol on the amulet and stood up releasing her. "I'm only opening the door. I'm not the final blow." A screen appeared in front of them._

_There stood the Vampire, Fire, Candy and Goblin King standing on a hill near the sea and cave. It was the cave where she had left Marshall._

_"I don't think this is a good idea." The Goblin King said._

_"This will get her on board the idea. She will see our side of view after this." The Fire King said._

_"I will not be a part of this." The Candy king said._

_"And yet you are here. You are a part of this as much as we are." The vampire king said. He waved his hand and a demon fell out of the sky. It looked around till it saw the cave and swam towards it. Inside Marshall was sleeping as the demon entered the cave._

_"No." Lucy whispered._

_"You know what you must do." The Lich King said disappearing._

_"No" she whispered again as the beast crept closer to him._

_"No" She said through clenched teeth. A shaking hand clutched the amulet. It glowed bright red as tears rolled down her face. She stood gripping it tighter._

_"Lucy." Amu said as the image disappeared. She crushed Amu in her hand._

_"I am sorry."_

_Her blood mixed with the black liquid leaking out of the crushed amulet. She did not scream as the engulfed her body and she faded into black. A light shot through the darkness. Her hand came out of the beam and the axe landed in it. She swung it out and the light broke a long the darkness. Her blood red eyes reflecting of the shards._

_She stood floating above the underworld. She transformed and screamed towards the heavens. A portal and opened demons started raining in. They ran around like mindless fools looking for a way out. Some tried jumping on the other demons to get back out._

_"No one leaves the Night O'Sphere!" Lucy yelled charging into the crowd. She wore a smile as she danced through the raining bodies slicing and soul sucking._

_The Lich laughed from where he floated above. "You are truly interesting child. This thrown is all yours for the taking. Make them regret letting you reign." He said enjoying the bloodshed beneath him._

* * *

 

_The Lich flames died down and the four kings stood. He stepped out of symbols and walked around the shocked paralyzed bodies. "I will not kill you today. However I shall take my leave." He said disappearing into green flames._

_They all fell forward catching themselves._

_"Dammit! Another problem to take care! I thought you had him under your control!" The Fire King yelled at the Vampire king._

_The vampire king said nothing as he stared at a bloody Lucy sitting on the table. The other kings turned to look at with fear in their eyes._

_"Hello boys." She smirked showing off her new teeth. She took of her hat holding it as she bowed. "I must thank you for the new look." She said adjusting her bloody suit. "I admit at first I didn't think I would be into too but hey it just feels right."_

_"Now onto the good news. He has made it where I can't kill you. Which is a shame because believe me when I say I am dying to thank you all properly. I will never stop trying to kill you all. Mercy just doesn't seem to be in my line of work anymore." She laughed looking at their horrified faces. "I also am trapped to the underworld now. Which I have named the Night O'Sphere. It has a certain ring to it don't you think."_

_She heard sigh of release and in the blink of an eye the Fire King was being held off the ground by his throat. "Do not get to happy." She growled throwing him against the wall. "The bad news for you all anyway is I can leave every hundred years."_

_She turned to the vampire king. "Oh Jason even now that I'm a monster like you. You won't even love me." She said knocking him back into the wall._

_"Well what do we have here?" She asked holding a bottle with a clear liquid. The other three eyes moved back and between her and the vampire king. "You want to forget your sins." She said her smirk growing. "No you want to forget the sin you have committed against me." She threw her head back shaking with uncontrollable laughter. She threw the bottle back into his hands turning around._

_"Go ahead and forget that you're all the real monsters here. I will never forget your enteral crime." She said without looking back. She opened a portal and readied her axe. Her eyes sparkled and a hellish smile spread across her face as screams echoed through the portal. Then she was gone._

* * *

 

_A Hundred Years later_

_Lucy stood in the entrance of a cave. She was looking down at an amulet in her hand. "I miss when you could talk to me Amu. I'm alone now." She said waiting for it glow. When it did not she sighed and put it in her pocket._

_She looked back into the cave sighing again. She straightened up and put one foot in front of the other. As she got closer she heard someone singing._

_Then she saw Marshall floating and singing. "And I drink a little more than recommended, this world ain't exactly what my heart expected-"_

_"Maybe something's wrong with me, but ooooh oh at least I'm free" Lucy's voice sang out._

_He quickly flipped up right staring at her. She had picked up a poster that said The Scream Kings. She let it sail back to the floor as she turned back to him. She smiled at him. "Long time no see Marshall Lee the Vampire King."_

_He crashed into her sending them to the floor hugging her tight. He started crying into her shoulder squeezing her tighter. She smiled holding them up as she petted his head._

_"Mom."_  

* * *

 

Marshall sat there looking at her. He noticed he was crying and wiped them away. Taking her hand he kissed it. "I love you mom." He said.

Gumball and the group had gotten there when her story had started. Fionna and Simone rushed in after they heard Marshall say he loved her. Gumball just stood there frozen. He turned and looked at the vampire king.

"I did not drink it." The vampire king said. "Someone had to carry the sin and I at least owed my wife that one last thing."

Marshall said nothing to Gumball as the two girls walked him out of the room. The vampire king went and sat on her bed.

"Lucy"

"Jason"

"It is time I have brought the case." He said opening a black box."

She reached up and pulled the amulet off. "Good bye Amu" She said.

The amulet glowed. "Good bye Lucy."

She smiled closing the case. Her body began to turn black. "I never stopped loving you."

"I know."

She smiled one last time before she was gone. He got up and walked back out the door where Gumball still stood.

"Our sins run deep but hers was the deepest. We destroyed a life and turned her into a monster. I chose to remember because I betrayed her more than anyone else. I have no right to admit this anymore but I love her and so I will carry the guilt of having killed her for however I live. It is my punishment." He said looking at him. "This is the only thing that I erased. Everything else is still there and already the past. What's done is done Candy King." He said gripping his shoulder. 

* * *

 

Since their return Gumball said nothing to Marshall. He kept his distance with his mind heavy. Marshall couldn't take it. There was no way he was going to bed alone.

"Come to bed Gumball" Marshall said to him. Gumball closed the balcony doors and sat on the edge of the bed. "Marshall I'm sorry about your mother."

"My mother died a long time ago." Marshall deadpanned. It was quiet he spoke again. "The same goes for Lucy. She died a while ago but somehow she came back." He said crying.

Gumball got under the covers and hesitated before pulling him into his arms. He stroked his hair and rubbed his back till he calmed down.

"Did you drank it?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause as Marshall laid there processing it. "Gumball." He said as he turned away from the prince still in his arms and pushed back into his hold.

"It's a girl."


End file.
